


In Total Control

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: Control [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Human Zim (Invader Zim), Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Violence, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Always wanted to right this part since the beginning. I didn't have time to, and to be honest, I still don't but I wanted to write this to myself and you guys. I honestly think it's one of my best for this short series. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Control [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	In Total Control

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to right this part since the beginning. I didn't have time to, and to be honest, I still don't but I wanted to write this to myself and you guys. I honestly think it's one of my best for this short series. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Zim sleepily blinks awake, the morning rays invading his eyes, forcing him to wake. He inhales a cold breath of the chilly apartment. He places his hands firmly on the matters and pushes up onto his knees. Arms fall from his body, laying limply next to him. Zim crawls to the edge of the bed, on the side that is pressed up against the window. He reaches for the open curtains and yanks them shut.

”Stupid Dib, ” he mutters. 

Looking over to the sleeping body curled around the space his body left. Temptation calls him; just to crawl back into that open space and curl into Dib's body, soak up the warmth once more and sleep until the alarm goes off. But he is already wide awake. With no point in fall back into a blissful sleep, Zim crawls over A fast asleep Dib, careful that he doesn't hit Dib with any of his appendages. His bare feel the cold hardwood floor, toes wiggling in discomfort to the chilly ground. 

He reaches under the large shirt that hangs over his slim body, scratching his belly as he walks to the bathroom. He stops in front of a large mirror looming over the sink. His bedhead isn't as bad as it was the other day, say for some stray hairs that need a quick brushing out. The dark circles under his eyes remind him of when he would stay up drinking after days of dealing with his parent's fights or being beaten. His hair is longer now than it was in high school; longer hair meant something to grab onto when he was trying to get away from his parent's clammy hands. Zim grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls it down, leaning forward on his other hand, gripping the sink, as he looks down his shirt. Dark kiss marks litter his white skin like landmines scattered under the sand. His nipples are perking from the cold, his black piercings left on while he slept. Damn, he forgot to remove them. 

"Fuck me," he groans. There are too many to cover, some so dark they're black; they'll probably stay for a good week if he's lucky. The aggressive behaviour in bed is anything but unwelcomed, but sometimes it gets annoying when he's unable to wear what he wants to work just so he can hide them from his co-workers. He lifts his leg, planting a foot on the edge to look at more of the hickeys on his inner thighs. He reaches for moisturizer on the countertop, pumping some out through the nozzle and rubs the sore thighs.

He lowers his leg off from the counter. 

He grabs his toothbrush, lathering on toothpaste onto the bristles of the brush. Water washes over the paste before he shoves it into his mouth to clean his teeth. When done, he spits it put into the sink, washing it off with cold water. Zim cups the water flowing out of the tap and washes out his mouth of the minty taste-he never liked the taste. 

Zim checks his phone, plugged it into the bathroom outlet overnight. His messages blew up last night with his mother and father's messages. He doesn't attempt to read any of them; knowing full well he doesn't plan on returning home this year as well. 

He brushes his black hair, marvelling at how long he let it become. He'd cut it if he didn't like it so much, a bonus is that it gives Dib something to pull on when they're having sex. Who would have known Zim would be into hair-pulling. 

Zim walks back into the bedroom to a still sleeping Dib. He goes to the dresser, grabbing his phone to check the time. _Damn_ , they still have an hour before they have to be up. He looks back over at Dib, a pout forming on his lips. If he has to be up, so does Dib. Zim walks over to the bed. He grabs the edges of his underwear and pulls them down to his ankles, kicking it into the hamper. He opens the bedside table and claws around inside for a bottle of lube and a vibrator. He's still somewhat loose from last night, but he needs something to open him up again, crawls onto it. 

Zim flips Dib over onto his back with ease. He knows full well that Dib is a rather heavy sleeper and won't wake so easily. He straddles Dib's hips, hovering over Dib's hips; looking down at him now, it would probably be more fun to smother him in a pillow and see him spaz awake in a frenzy. He pops open the bottle, pouring out some lube into his fingers, Reaching behind, Zim's fingers seep into his hole with ease. He breaths out slowly, pulling and pushing his fingers into himself. He just needs two fingers; he can work with two. 

He loosens himself up enough with his two fingers slickly playing with his hole. He can slip the slim toy inside him with ease. He settles back on Dib's legs careful not to put too much pressure on his appendages, his hands reaching for Dib's yanking his boxers down by his hips. He looks up at Dib's sleeping face, he is still fast asleep. He frowns down at Dib, his hand moved to Dib's length with his lubed up hand. He gently lathers it with his palm, shaking it to get it up in some way. 

Zim positions his mouth close to the head of Dib's dick, taking it in his mouth. His eyes flicker up through his lashes, watching Dib's sleeping face; unmoving from his slumber. He would be annoyed if this wasn't the norm for the morning, Dib is always a heavy sleeper. He hums, tucking his bangs back behind his ear as Dib's dick slides further down his throat. He can't stop the spit pooling out from the cracks of his lips. His eyes roll back slightly. Dib grumbles, shifting slightly in his sleep. His mouth pops off Dib's dick. He stares up at Dib, annoyed that he almost woke up. That brat should be awake by now. 

Zim removes the toy, climbing back onto Dib, startling his hips once more. 

"Dib," he teases in a soft voice. "Dib."

He reaches back, grabbing ahold of the length of Dib's cock, sliding it into him with ease. A sigh escapes him, shoulders rolling back as he settles back on Dib's cock. He moans softly, letting his cock fill him up inside as it did the night prior. 

"Fuck," he moans, rolling his hips slightly. His toes curl into the sheets, hands digging into Dib's thighs, nails digging into the pasty white flesh.

He leans forward, looming over Dib. he grabs the sides of Dib's face, breath wisping over Dib's lips. 

"Wake up," he whispers before kissing him. 

Dib hums awake. His eyes are still closed as his mouth moves along with Zim. Chills crawl up Zim's spine along with Dib's hands sliding up his back and grabbing his sides. His eyes open, Zim pulls back to see Dib smirk slightly. 

"Good morning Princess."

He kisses Zim, gently easing into sitting up on his butt. Zim now sits pretty on his hip, slowly bucking up into Zim. His priced nipples brush up against Dib's chest, rising and falling with his deep moans into Dib's mouth. Zim's fingers wined with Dib's dark hair, pulling his head back as Zim's mouth moves against his, taking control over the liplock. 

"Morning," Zim whispers into Dib's mouth with a smile.

"What a nice way to wake up," he says.

"I was thinking of smothering you until you woke up."

Dib chuckles. He grabs ahold of Zim's waist, using him to get himself off. Zim throws his head back in pleasure, back arching and hands gripping onto Dib's knees. He watches his breathing, gasping as the gentle movements become rougher with each desperate attempt for Dib to chase his high and climax. 

"Pull out," Zim gasps, "pull out." He didn't want to clean out his insides this morning. 

Dib does as requested, pulling out and giving his cock a few shakes before cumming on Zim's belly. 

With no time to rest, Dib pushes Zim onto his back, grabbing his legs and hooking them over his shoulders. He kisses along Zim's belly, pushing up the shirt to get better access to his lower belly. He licks away at the cum left on Zim's chest, tongue lapping up anything remaining before moving onto Zim's erection. He takes it into his mouth, humming smuggling at Zim's building stimulation. He spots the lubed toy sitting lonely in the sheets and smirks around Zim's cock. 

He pulls his mouth off Zim's dick and reaches for the toy.

"What the fuck, Dibshit," he groans. "I was almost there-" gasping, throwing his head back as Dib presses the soaked toy into Zim. Zim claws at the end of Dib's shirt, yanking at it and screaming in pleasure. "Fuck! Fuck me!" he begs, gasping out in pleasure. Dib returns to sucking on Zim's cock. 

Zim slaps a hand over his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Dib uses his strength to keep Zim and the buzzing vibrator pressed against his abdomen. He marvels at the wreck he's turned Zim into after years of sex. It's practically an art at this point; one he takes great pride in.

He watches in awe as Zim shoves his fingers into his mouth to silence himself from their neighbours. His eyes are filled with tears, his chest heaving as he struggles to control his breathing.

He hums as Zim locks up, cumming deep into Dib's throat. 

His legs fall limp over his shoulders, his lower body still slightly rocking against the toy inside of him. Dib swallows, annoyed that he'll definitely have to brush his teeth today. 

"You good?" he asks, dropping Zim's legs, and slowly pulling out the toy from Zim's abused ass. Zim nods, his hand still glued to his mouth. He kisses Zim's forehead just as the morning alarm rings. "I'll make you breakfast." Zim nods, rolling onto his side. 

Zim closes his eyes, breathing in gently as he can hear Dib get up from the bed. He rests on his side, listening for a good 20 minutes before getting up from the bed. 

He grabs his phone from the bathroom, unlocking it to see more messages have popped up and a few missed phone calls. His eyes flicker up at Dib by the stove, the scent of eggs and toast flooding the air. He sighs, contacting the missed caller. 

"Hey, pa-" he's barely able to get a word out before his ear is bleeding from the screaming on the other end.

Dib turns around, raising a brow at the loud yammering on the other end. He's glad that Dib can't understand what the hell his father is saying. 

He pulls away from the phone. "Dad says _hello_ ," he says sarcastically, Dib chuckling at Zim's father's hatred for him. Zim waits for his father to stop yelling. Yeah, walking in on them having sex isn't a good impression to make on your boyfriend's parents. Dib has never been beaten so hard before in his life. 

"Pa, I don't have the money you want," he says. "Ask one of your other kids," he says calmly into the phone. He frowns further as the yelling increases. "Pa, I really can't-" Dib jumps as Zim starts speaking in a different tongue. More like talking in a raised voice, pacing back and forth in the living room. "Get money from your other children." He hangs up.

"Money problems?" Dib asks.

Zim sighs, sneaking up from behind to hug Dib. 

"I just can't seem to shake them. They still want their darling baby drug bag back. Now that I have money and gone."

Dib turns, careful when he leans back against the oven. He takes Zim into his arms, feeling him tremble. Dib and Zim are too much aware of Zim's lust for more alcohol and smoking. And even if he distances himself from his toxic past, his parents still try to cling to him like leeches feeding on his soul. He kisses Zim's forehead and then his cheek and then his lips. 

"I love you," Zim whispers into Dib's mouth. 

Dib smiles, kissing Zim again. 

The old Zim would never say sweet _I love you's_ first, or even at all.

When Dib closes his eyes he can still see that brat that would kick his ass and used him for strickly sex. He remembers the bruises. His pretty white skin ruined with blood and beatings from his parents. Now those filthy lips are his, and he's the one bruising his skin with kisses. 

Dib can't help but chuckle.

"Yeah," he says softly, " I love you too.


End file.
